Sky War
Sky War is the 5th episode of the 2002 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. It originally aired on September 27, 2002. Skeletor instigates a conflict between the Andreenids and the Avions in order to get his clutches to the Ambrosia, the magical food of the Andreenids. Summary At Snake Mountain, Skeletor learns of the meeting between Stratos and Buzz-Off at the royal palace. Skeletor has Beast Man send one of his gargoyles to spy on them and then speaks of ambrosia, the food of the Andreenids that boosts their power. At the royal palace, King Randor offers an alliance between the races to defeat Skeletor. Buzz-Off declines because he feels that they can deflect any attack. After they leave, Prince Adam leaves and Teela shows her disgust over his skill of diplomacy. On their way back Buzz-Off and the other Andreenids are attacked by a group of Avion warriors. Stratos and his group are also attacked but, by a group of Andreenids. Back at the palace Adam over hears about the attack and decides to investigate. Now, as He-Man, he and Battle Cat head toward the Mystic Mountains and they pick up Teela along the way. A bunch of Adreenids and Avion warriors are flying back to Snake Mountain when their bodies fluctuate to show that they are really Beast Man's gargoyles. It doesn't matter because they have already done their job. One of the gargoyles announces to Beastman that someone with a green cat is heading toward the Mystic Mountains. Later, He-Man and Teela are making their way to the Mystic Mountains piloting Battle Hawks when they are attacked by Skeletor's Evil Warriors. Teela's Fighter gets shot down first but she jumps abourd He-Man's. Soon after he is also shot down. On the ground they are attacked by vines in a forest. They escape and defeat Skeletor's minions. At the palace Randor tries to send a message to each rival group but it is intercepted by Skeletor and he has Tri-Klops make it look like he is warning them against the other group. Buzz-Off trusts Randor and wants to claim war. The Avion and Andreenid armies face each other, but both sides decide not to attack unless provoked. Meanwhile Skeletor, Evil-Lyn and Tri-Klops make short work of the remaining Andreenids guarding the Ambrosia. He-Man, Battle Cat and Teela finally arrive to the Mystic Mountains, only to see the opposing armies and then be attacked by Skeletor, Evil-Lyn and Tri-Klops, powered-up after eating Ambrosia. Skeletor almost defeats He-Man, Evil-Lyn to Teela and Tri-Klops to Battle Cat, but then the effect of Ambrosia wears off. Seemingly its effects are permanent for Andreenids only, while it turns toxic in others. He-Man takes Skeletor's Terrordactyl to fly between the opposing flying armies and reveal that Skeletor duped them. Later, at the Royal Palace, Buzz-Off and Stratos declare their dispute over, and confirm to be allies both between them and with King Randor. Moral Stratos: "Sometimes it's important to be a team player. When people work together, they can accomplish great things. Until next time." Heroic Warriors *Cringer *Battle Cat *He-Man *King Randor *Prince Adam *Man-At-Arms *Stratos *Teela Allies *Buzz-Off *Hawk *Stingrad Evil Warriors *Beastman *Clawful *Evil-Lyn *Panthor *Skeletor *Trap Jaw *Tri-Klops Creatures *Griffins Vehicles *Battle Hawk *Collector (mentioned) *Terrordactyl Locations *Andreenos *Avion *Castle Grayskull *Eternos *Eye of Zahrkain *Mystic Mountains *Snake Mountain *Vine Jungle Technology *Doomseeker Artifacts *Ambrosia Cast * Cam Clarke as He-Man/Prince Adam * Kathleen Baar as Evil-Lyn and Hawk * Lisa Ann Beley as Teela * Garry Chalk as Man-At-Arms and Stingrad * Brian Dobson as Skeletor and Buzz-Off * Paul Dobson as Trap Jaw and Tri-Klops * Michael Donovan as King Randor and Hornet Warrior * Gabe Khouth as Orko (credit only) * Scott McNeil as Stratos, Clawful and Beastman Trivia *Skeletor's appearance after eating Ambrosia is based on the "Battle Sound Skeletor" action figure released in 2002 by Mattel. **Evil-Lyn and Tri-Klops' similar appearances are original designs for the episode based on the same aesthetic. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) episodes